


Lennon's Reichenbach Trip

by sorrel_forbes



Series: Sherlock and the Consulting Prosodists [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, John Lennon - Freeform, May contain traces of egg, No walruses were harmed, Pastiche, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrel_forbes/pseuds/sorrel_forbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The Reichenbach Fall', as interpreted by John Lennon in exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lennon's Reichenbach Trip

I am Sherlocked you are Sherlocked we are Sherlocked  
All of us together  
Crims on the lam like punts down the Cam: bright lead balloons  
He's flying

Thieving Magpie conman fraudster snake-oil salesman got the magic code  
(Defying)

Linseed oil and breadcrumbs poisoned piggies in a poke  
When the cops don't see  
You'll burn your heart of course; it's hanging on your sleeve

John John blogger blogger

Hatman boasting, patches smoking  
Don't you hope Sir Earhat jokes with you? (Fine fine fine!)  
See how he's so incredibly high, see how he dies  
I'm crying, I'm crying,  
I'm crying, I'm crying


End file.
